Venom Deck
The venom deck is a powerful deck that focuses on lowering the opponent's monsters' ATK with Venom Swamp and summoning Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. Since Vennominaga's ATK is dependent on the amount of reptiles in your graveyard, cards like Foolish Burial and Snake Rain are important in this deck, and the deck is vulnerable to cards like Big Burn, Macro Cosmos,Dimensional Fissure and Soul Release. Also, there are not many Venom Monster Cards, so a hybrid with other decks is inevitable. Strengths Venom Swamp is able to quickly weaken and eventually destroy any monster. Also, even if Venom Swamp is not on the field, Venom Burn can inflict serious damage to a player's Life Points. In addition, the ace card of this deck, Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes, is almost invincible since it cannot be destroyed by any means except by battle or with Volcanic Queen or Lava Golem. Weaknesses The deck relies on Venom Swamp for Venom Counters to have any effect on monsters, so if Venom Swamp is destroyed, Venom monsters' effects are useless. In addition, summoning Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes is difficult since you need to summon it with Rise of the Snake Deity, meaning that a mere Seven Tools of the Bandit or even Malfunction can ruin your chance to summon Vennominaga. Also, Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes and Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes are weak unless there are Reptile monsters in the graveyard, so cards such as Dimensional Fissure and Macro Cosmos can easily ruin the entire deck strategy. The main weakness of the Venom deck, however, is the low ATK points of most Venom monsters. This means that your opponent can easily just summon a monster to destroy your Venom monster, ignoring Venom Cobra. Because of this, cards like Ambush Fangs and Negate Attack are essential to this deck. Another weakness of this deck is the Zombie World. This card should make Vennominaga's ATK 0, plus when destroyed there would be no reptile monsters to remove for bringing her back. To stop this its important to have a Field Barrier protecting your Venom Swamp. Tips It may be wise to include Evil Dragon Ananta in case too many monsters are removed from play. To protect Venom Swamp, it is important to include cards like Field Barrier. Terraforming can also help increase the chances of drawing out Venom Swamp. Include at least 1 copy of Snake Rain. This card allows you to potentially send 4 reptiles to the graveyard, strengthening Vennominon and Vennominaga by at least 2000 ATK points. Since most Venom monsters are weak, Damage = Reptile is a great addition to this deck. To protect Vennominaga from Lava Golem and Volcanic Queen, Mask of Restrict is also a great card to include. Recommended cards Monsters * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes x3 * Venom Boa * Venom Serpent * Venom Snake * Venom Cobra * Iron Chain Snake * Evil Dragon Ananta * Alien Grey * Alien Shocktrooper Spells * Venom Swamp * Venom Shot * Mystical Space Typhoon * Monster Reborn * Terraforming * Field Barrier * Snake Rain * Lightning Vortex * Shrink * Rush Recklessly * Magical Stone Excavation Traps * Trap Stun * Bottomless Trap Hole * Mirror Force * Offering to the Snake Deity * Rise of the Snake Deity * Snake Deity's Command * Limit Reverse * Damage = Reptile